


Anger and Hurt

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Karen returns to her own time, Kara faces an angry Diana and gets hurt, Alex comforts Kara and Maggie remains her usual self.





	Anger and Hurt

Once the fight was over; Hippolyta deemed Kara worthy of Diana and she returned to the throne room leaving Kara, Alex, Maggie and Diana with Karen who was bouncing ecstatically having just seen her mother fight, Alex was worried of course about the consequences though of changing time but Karen fixed that worry.

She explained this was supposed to happen because it was how it happened before, she didn’t change time but rather filling her role in what was meant to happen, Maggie looked to Karen curiously “How did you time travel anyway?” she asked.

Karen instantly pointed at Alex “Mommy gave me the device for my 18th birthday” she said quickly without missing a beat.

Maggie glared at Alex who was staring in shock at her daughter, Kara was struggling not to laugh at the comical moment before her, Karen dropped her mommy Alex right in trouble with Maggie.

“You gave our daughter the means to time travel” Maggie growled.

“I haven’t yet!” Alex defended with a pout.

Karen looked to her mother and smiled “That was badass mother” she complimented her mother on the recent battle.

Of course Maggie glared at her daughter “When you get home I’m grounding your ass for a month”

Karen simply laugh “Oh please you can barely remember where you keep your wig”

Kara slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, Diana was chuckling from the side lines, the look on Maggie’s face was priceless.

Even Alex was struggling to contain her laughter, Karen looked to her though “And you can barely remember where you keep your teeth” she said.

That broke the dam… Kara burst into an hysterical laughter, clutching her sides which were now aching from laughing so hard, Diana held Kara against her side as Alex and Maggie stood there with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Karen soon blew everyone a kiss and vanished in a blinding flash of light, of course when she got back she found herself staring at her Mommy Alex, Momma Maggie and Mother Kara, Future Alex and Future Maggie were fixing their glares onto Karen whilst Kara laughed in the corner.

“Wig… I do not have a wig!” Future Maggie growled.

“And I don’t have false teeth” Future Alex defended.

Kara giggled as she looked to Karen “Busted!” she teased.

An Amazonian guardswoman stepped into the room “You’re majesty, Queen Diana demands your presence in the royal bedchambers” she said “And I have been asked to convey a message” she whispered something into Queen Kara’s ears, Kara fell pale and she looked to Alex and Maggie “Have fun” she said before running off.

Future Alex chuckled as she called after Kara “Whipped!” Future Alex called.

Future Alex and Future Maggie were slightly older and it showed, their hair was longer with their were streaks of grey, the only ones who had not aged was Kara and Diana who were now queens of Themyscira.

Maggie smirked “You’re grounded for a month” she said before taking the device from Karen’s wrist.

Karen whined and pouted as she folded her arms.

“This sucked” she grumbled as she stalked off to her room with the guardswomen leaving Maggie and Alex in the bedroom together where they put on their reading glasses and sat in bed to read.

Present day:

Kara, Alex, Maggie and Diana watched as Karen faded in a blinding flash of light and Kara beamed with pride as she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s and Alex’s shoulders “Aww our baby has all grown up” she cooed happily.

Maggie and Alex smirked and shook their head but then Diana stormed passed them, Kara sighed heavily “She’s pissed, isn’t she?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “So am I, you nearly died” she said before storming off.

Maggie lowered her head before she looked at Kara “You need to apologise to them both” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Ok, I’ll see Diana first and then I’ll see Alex” she said before heading off to talk to Diana.

Diana was standing in their bedroom when Kara arrived nervously fidgeting with her fingers, Diana didn’t even acknowledge her arrival because she was so angry, Kara nearly got herself killed today as angry as she was at her mother for this, she was also angry at Kara for not backing out.

As soon as the door closed and Kara went to speak Diana blew up, screaming her anger towards Kara who stood there and took it though it hurt her a lot to have Diana so angry at her.

“I TOLD YOU TO BACK OUT, DAMN IT KARA YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED TODAY!!!” Diana screamed.

“Your mother wanted me to prove I was worthy of you” Kara defended herself.

“You don’t need to prove anything Kara; not to me or anyone else” the argument continued and Diana and Kara went both into a screaming match, until Diana did something she soon regretted, in the heat of the argument Diana raised her hand and slapped Kara hard across the cheek.

Kara stood there in shock at having been slapped by Diana and Diana stared at her wide eyed and frozen like a deer in headlights, she never meant to hurt Kara like that.

Kara turned and stormed out of their bedroom leaving Diana alone, clenching her eyes shut tight Diana buried her face in her hands and allowed herself to cry… she crossed the line and now Kara hated her.

Falling onto the bed Diana refused to sleep.

Kara arrived at Alex’s and Maggie’s bedroom, Alex was sitting on the couch and staring at her waiting for an apology but then she instantly grew worried when she got to her feet and walked into Kara’s personal space; it was Kara’s reaction to it because as soon as Alex walked into her personal space, Kara jumped and stepped back as if she was afraid.

Kara explained what happened with Diana and Alex went berserk; nobody laid a hand on her sister and got away with it, she went to storm out to give Diana a piece of her mind but Kara stopped her and they stood in silence until Kara spoke “I’m sorry Alex… for what happened today” Kara whispered “I just wanted to prove I was good enough for Diana” she explained.

“You don’t need to prove anything Kara… you are good enough for anyone” Alex replied “Ignore Diana’s mother, she’s not worth it”

Kara shook her head “I didn’t mean Hippolyta… I meant to myself” she admitted “I wanted to prove it to myself” she revealed.

Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug “Oh Kara” she sighed heavily as she kissed Kara’s cheek and they remained that way, until their moment was disturbed by Maggie.

Maggie cleared her throat “Uh, can I join the hug?” she asked with a bounce and a gleam in her eyes, Alex and Kara chuckled as they nodded their heads and pulled Maggie into the tight hug, Kara, Alex and Maggie remained that way until Maggie spoke and ruined the moment “You know this would be so much better if we were naked” she commented.

Alex and Kara jumped from the hug and Maggie pouted, Alex took Maggie’s hand “Come to bed you perv… Kara go back to your bedroom and talk to Diana, also make sure you get payback for her slapping you” Alex said firmly.

Maggie beamed “Oh now’s that’s kinky, I love to see that”

Alex shook her head “Bed now perv” she dragged Maggie to bed.

“Awww” Maggie pouted and Kara walked out with a smirk, shaking her head fondly at her sister in laws actions.

She returned to her bedroom where Diana was laying in bed, Diana felt Kara’s side of the bed shift as Kara crawled into bed, Diana rolled over and sniffed as her eyes flooded with tears “I am so sorry” she whispered.

“Go to sleep Diana… we’ll talk more in the morning” she said firmly.

Diana shook her head “No, I want to make it up to your know” Diana whispered as her hands ran over the crotch of Kara’s jeans but soon her hands were pinned above her head.

“I said no!” Kara growled “That will come tomorrow, now I’m tired” she said firmly.

Diana nodded her head.

Kara leaned in and whispered into her ear “And I promise you… I won’t be gentle” she promised before biting her ear and pulling, Diana groaned as she nodded her head.

Both nervous and excited for tomorrow… she like sex with Kara when she was angry.

It was fierce, passionate and destructive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) only 2 more parts to go, I would like to thank everyone for their support during this series and my sincere apologies that it took so long to post some of it.
> 
> Next Part: Kara and Diana get destructive with one another, Diana is crowned queen and reveals something to Kara.


End file.
